


Sports

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The crew discuss the sports they enjoy. Set in Season 1. (11/09/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: To Chibi-Kaz, who inspired this story with a posting saying, "Have we ever seen a baseball reference on Enterprise? All I recall seeing are the waterpolo scores. What sports do you think Malcolm might be into? Hoshi? The rest of the crew?"  


* * *

Hoshi pushed her plate aside, looking up at Travis, Trip, Phlox and T'Pol, who were sharing her lunch table. "So, what sports are you guys into?"

Travis turned to her, putting down his fork. "Sports, like, to do, or sports, like, to watch?"

"Either...both. Whatever." Hoshi leaned back in her chair.

"Um, well, on the ship, we had only limited space..."

Trip interrupted, grinning. "Bet that made you...creative."

Travis turned to Trip, puzzled. Seeing the comical leer on Trip's face, he laughed. "Yeah, I supposed it did." He turned back to Hoshi. "We mostly played sports that had minimal equipment, stuff you could tear down when you needed the space for cargo, and it had to be able to be stored small. That kind of limited us. But we used to play a lot of basketball, and volleyball." Travis smiled. "Volleyball was my favorite. You could either play to be competitive, or just bat the ball around for fun. All you need is some space, a net and a ball." He chuckled. "Skill was optional."

"Mine was college football," Trip said enthusiastically, leaning forward over the table. "At home, there _is_ no other sport." He grinned. "Go, Gators!" He leaned back in his chair. Seeing Travis' look of confusion, he explained, "Ah, sorry...that's the nickname of the University of Florida football team."

"What about pro football?" Hoshi asked.

"Nah, college is where it's at." Trip tipped his chair back. "I never played college ball myself, just went as a spectator." He smiled. "The best games were always Florida versus Georgia. What a rivalry! I remember driving down to Gainesville, U of F flags waving in the breeze...it was like a parade, there were so many people driving into town." He laughed. "We'd pass folks from the University of Georgia and beep at them." Trip made a profane gesture with his fingers, laughing. "It was all in fun."

"Sounds...interesting," T'Pol interjected, dryly.

Trip turned to T'Pol. "It was, and the tailgate parties are the best. The food, the beer...ah, those were great times..."

"I like table tennis," Phlox smiled.

"Excuse me?" Trip turned to him, surprised.

"Table tennis," Phlox nodded. Seeing the look of disbelief on Trip's face, Phlox added, "You know...with the..." he made a swinging motion with one arm.

"You mean ping-pong?" Trip replied, incredulous.

"No, I mean table tennis."

Hoshi interrupted. "Yeah, you ever seen it competitively?"

Trip shook his head.

"It's a big deal in Asia. Very athletic..." seeing Trip's continued disbelief, Hoshi explained. "No, really. You should see them play. _Vicious._ "

"How 'bout you, Hoshi?" Travis asked.

"I like figure skating."

Trip interrupted. "That's not a sport."

"Don't be an idiot." Hoshi grimaced. "Just because the athletes don't spend half their time scratching their privates and spitting, that doesn't make it less of a sport."

"But the costumes..."

"It's artistic, and it's athletic. There's also an element of danger, especially in pairs with those lifts. Pretty scary."

Trip looked at her askance.

Defensively, Hoshi continued. "It's very hard..." Hoshi saw the look on Trip's face, and said, forcefully, "I dare you to even _stand_ on ice in figure skates." Then she muttered, turning away from Trip, "...see how far you'd get. Fall flat on your ass in less than a second..." her voice trailed off.

"I enjoy bridge," T'Pol said softly.

Trip turned to T'Pol. "What?"

"I enjoy bridge. I find it...engrossing."

"That's not a sport, either." Trip muttered, slumping down in his chair and looking a bit offended.

T'Pol turned her gaze on him, raising one eyebrow. "You appear to have a very strict definition of what is, and is not, a sport."

Trip straightened up. "Well, come on...bridge? Table tennis?" Then he spat out, throwing out his arms in exasperation, "... _figure skating_?"

Hoshi rolled her eyes, then turned to Malcolm at the table next to theirs. She leaned across the space between their chairs. "How 'bout you, Malcolm?"

"Pardon?" Malcolm looked up from his padd, surprised.

"What sports do you follow?"

"I don't really follow sports." Malcolm returned his eyes to his padd.

Trip interjected, cajoling. "Come on, there must be one you sort of like."

Malcolm shook his head, not looking up.

"How 'bout rugby?"

Malcolm looked up at Trip, unenthusiastic.

"Seems like it would be your thing...violent, bloody..."

Malcolm gave Trip a half-smile, wrinkling his nose in disdain.

"Come on, there has to be something..."

Malcolm shook his head apologetically, and shrugged. Then he looked back down at his padd.

Trip paused, thinking, his eyes towards the ceiling. He turned back to Malcolm. "How about martial arts?"

Malcolm looked up, a tiny smile playing across his features. "Actually, I do practice tai chi. But that's not really a sport. It's more of a..." Malcolm paused, setting down his padd, searching for a definition. "...meditation in motion."

T'Pol nodded. "Yes, tai chi is very exacting..."

"These things aren't sports." Trip stood up from his chair. He grimaced theatrically. "You guys wouldn't know a _real_ sport if it hit you in the face." Seeing Hoshi's disgruntled look, he picked up his plate, then smiled. "Just kidding...And although I'd love to sit here and debate what is and isn't a real sport, I've got to get back to work."

Travis stood. "Yeah, my bridge shift starts in..." he glanced at his watch. "...a half hour." He grabbed his dishes. T'Pol and Phlox also started gathering their things to go.

Hoshi stacked her plates, getting ready to leave. Before she stood, she leaned across towards Malcolm. "Tai chi sounds interesting." Malcolm looked up at her.

Hoshi smiled softly. "Would you be willing to teach me?"

Malcolm considered her carefully, then nodded.

Hoshi grinned, standing up from her chair to go. As she gathered her things, she felt a hand on her arm, and turned to see Malcolm standing beside her.

"Hoshi, I'm not sure if you're interested..." Malcolm dropped his voice to a near-whisper. "My sister sent me a recording of some skating. It's the European Championships from last month. I haven't had a chance to watch it yet..."

Hoshi stared at him in shock, then moved closer to him, huddling. She whispered, "Isn't that the one where Beata Tomaszewska landed her quint salchow..."

"Yes, so I'm told." Malcolm looked around to make sure no one was eaves dropping on their conversation, then he grinned. "If you'd care to watch..."

Hoshi squealed quietly, trying to control her enthusiasm. She grasped Malcolm's arm. "I haven't seen figure skating in ages...Oh my God, Malcolm...Europeans!" she made a tiny jump, bouncing in place. "I'd love to."

"Good." Malcolm walked away, then turned back to her, smiling. "Tonight?"

Hoshi grinned ear to ear, and nodded. Malcolm turned away, and she watched him go, appraising him. She sighed, shaking her head slightly. Her grin faded to a soft smile as she watched him leave. Then she murmured, "Absolutely."


End file.
